1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera systems, and particularly to an image stabilization system.
2. Description of Related Art
In normal use of a camera, light from an object enters the camera and is incident upon a particular region of an image sensor. The image sensor forms an optical image associated with the object at a first position.
However, vibration from hand-held shooting can result in light from the object reaching a different region of the image sensor, causing blur. Current image stabilization systems that deal with this problem are expensive and complicated.
Therefore, an image stabilization system is desired to overcome the described limitations.